Good Morning
by AstronomicalDragon
Summary: Anzu wakes up at Mai's house and has what she'd say is the best morning of her life. Danceshipping Oneshot.


There was glitter everywhere. I saw it on my hands as I pushed my hair out of my face. I saw it on the bed sheet below me as I stretched. I saw blurry bits of it on the bridge of my nose as I looked to where Mai should have been sleeping. Next to me.

She wasn't there, but I could hear the distant sound of a radio coming from somewhere across the apartment. That was probably favourable. It gave me time to go over everything that happened in my head.

I went to go a gay club with Mai last night, just for a bit of fun, to see who could talk to the prettiest girls, who could pick up the cutest date. Only at the end of the day the one Mai picked up was me. I suppose we'll have to call a truce on that one.

Mai's apartment is clean. Stylised, but welcoming too. I've been here on several occasions though I've never ended up in her bed before. I've gotten close to it several times, but it didn't quite work out. The bed is soft and the sheets smell good. There's still a scent of sex and my tequila on them, but an underlying aroma of flowers breaks through anyway. I'm going to have to ask her what washing powder she uses. The windows are large and I would be bathing in sunlight right now had the curtains not been shut, which I remember they weren't when we went to sleep. Mai deserves so many kisses for that one. The light would not have been kind on my throbbing temples.

I sit up and try to locate my clothes. They're not on the floor, meaning Mai probably moved them. There's a robe folded on the radiator but I don't feel like putting it on quite yet. The cool air in the room feels pleasant on my skin.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and my toes sink into the soft carpet. Something within me makes me giggle. I realise that really I'm just ecstatic to be in this situation right now. To be with Mai right now.

I get up and waddle out the door and through the hall to the kitchen. I stand there for a minute or so, slightly hidden by the door frame, watching as Mai messes with something on a frying pan and pours herself a glass of water. Obviously I'm not the only hung over one.

I giggle again and she spots me, walking over and giving me a light hug, pressing her face into the crease of my neck and kissing it.

"Water, babe?" She asks me with a grin. I nod and she pushes the glass into my hand, and I give her a kiss before she can turn away, which she accepts and returns. It's a good feeling. When we let go she goes back to the omelette which I now see is on the pan.

I take a few long gulps of the water and set down the glass.

"So, good morning, right?" I ask. For a second I need the validation that she accepts me and won't turn me down. I want to stay with her for a while. Maybe try the whole dating thing again.

"Yeah," She chuckles. "You should have stayed in bed a bit longer though. I would have surprised you with a breakfast in bed and you would have fallen for me so hard and deep you wouldn't have known what'd hit you." She winked at me before turning to a drawer and taking out two plates. I laughed.

"Oh trust me I already have. So hard you have no idea" I smiled as she poured mixture into the waffler and as she tapped her foot to the beat of some pop song.

She flipped the omelette once more before turning back to me again.

"As much as I appreciate how beautiful you look right now, I really think you should try getting rid of all that glitter you collected on yourself yesterday." She said as she looked me up and down, and I blushed in spite of myself at the way her eyes travelled over me. It made me feel alive. "The shower is just down the hall, opposite the bedroom, there are towels you can use and a spare toothbrush in the cupboard. I left a robe for you on the radiator in the bedroom." She grinned, obviously suspecting that I already knew about the robe anyway and turned to flip the omelette _again_. "Go on! Breakfast will be ready in around 10."

I smiled and walked out before she had time to come up with another snarky comment. I brushed my teeth first, hoping the aftertaste would go away by the time I got out of the shower. I didn't want it to ruin the taste of the food. Once I got in the water was pure bliss on my achy skin, relaxing my muscles and cooling my whole being. Glitter came off me in rivers, and for a second I got worried it would stick to the shower walls, but it was easy enough to wipe away. I don't think Mai would mind, anyway.

Showers are happy, calm times. They get you thinking of the past, future, present. I remembered how Yugi was the first person I ever dated, back when we were in high school and things were relatively simple, if you exclude evil spirits and deadly games of duel monsters. Back then I just needed someone next to me, someone to reassure me I had my place there. I still feel a little guilty about clinging to Yugi like that, but he has long forgiven me. I suppose he never even blamed me in the first place.

And then I remember seeing Mai in Duellist Kingdom. I hated her at first. She was arrogant, she put my friends down and she wouldn't listen to a word I said. Jounouchi befriended her first, though even then I still doubted her for a fair time. It took me a while to realise that the arrogance and insults were a defence mechanism, and how strong she really became once she started facing her fears. I admired that so much. Yet at the same time knowing her flaws, her imperfections, allowed me to see her in a new light. Someone awfully human, someone both strong and vulnerable.

After a while admiration turned to a mild crush, and that turned into some sort of feelings. Yet I was afraid to take initiative. I figured Mai, being her bold self, would do it if she wanted to. She did, only it took a while. And now I can't stop grinning to myself in the shower. Damn her.

I got out, most traces of glitter gone down the drain, and dried myself off. A sweet aroma drifted down the corridor as I crossed it to get my robe, and I could tell that the waffles must have been ready.

The soft material of the robe felt cold and smooth on my skin and I shivered a little as I put it on. The smell of food beckoned me back to the kitchen. Mai had already set everything out, plates of steaming omelette next to glasses of orange juice, with the waffles proudly presented in the middle of the table. She grinned and waved to me as a stumbled in, and gestured to the chair across from her own, where I sat.

"You're just in time; I only got the waffles out a minute ago." She picked up a fork and began eating while watching me out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah," I nodded, picking up a fork and stuffing some omelette into my mouth. I swallowed slowly. "Oh god this is good. I was so hungry." I reached over for a waffle and bit into it. Pure bliss.

"Oh honey you know I can't cook for shit really. Omelette is probably the one thing I can cook without giving someone food poisoning!" She laughed and my heart jolted along with her voice. I couldn't help but laugh too until the waffle got caught in my throat and I had to down my whole glass of juice, spluttering and chocking. Mai was laughing her ass off.

"You okay Anzu?" She was wiping a stray tear from her eye.

Once I managed to get a hold of myself again I felt my face heating up, so I crossed my arms and gave her a half-hearted glare. That was so unfair.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's not like I could have died or anything just then. It's good to know you care enough to help." I pursed my lips and gave her the best mock frown I could manage. She easily mirrored my expression.

"Don't start pouting now! Isn't there anything I could do to make it up to you?" Her smile gave away her playful intentions. I turned my head to the side and refused to look at her.

"Let me think about it… ah." I paused, "Maybe there's one thing. Can I have another kiss?" I grinned at her and looked up. Her expression softened for a second before going back to its usual frisky smile. She abandoned her food completely and got up, swaying her hips as she stalked around the table towards me. She pushed me back against the chair and looked me right in the eye as she straddled my lap and leant in for a kiss. I have to admit I wasn't expecting that turn of events.

Yet I certainly wasn't going to pass up the opportunity for a good kissing session with Mai, not when it made me feel warm and good inside. I was falling hard as ever and Mai was the only one that could catch me before I hit the ground. Somehow I knew she wouldn't let that happen. Maybe she was falling too. God that would be good. As good as the feeling of her soft lips brushing against mine, her tongue flicking out to lick my lips, and my own mimicking its actions. My heart was beating 100 miles per hour and I never wanted it to stop.

She somehow managed to deepen the kiss without me even noticing, everything just felt so natural and perfect. I didn't have to think about anything, it just came to me from deep within. Her tongue swept over mine and if I didn't know any better I would have said it was heaven, but I did, because she'd shown me a true heaven just the night before. I never wanted to lose that security. I wanted to share her living and breathing space for as long as I could. I wanted to wake up in her arms every morning. I wanted a chance to return the favour and make breakfast for her sometime.

Breathing heavily I detached myself from her and looked into her eyes. She looked dazed, and her cheeks were flushed, though I could place many bets that mine were several shades darker at least.

"Mai." I whispered, "Is this an appropriate moment to propose dating? Because I would really, _really_ like to do that with you." I kept my gaze trained on her face, seeking any hint of approval, or rejection. Her features only softened once more.

"It is." She leant down to capture my lips again but pulled back just as quick. "Actually, do you wanna go grab a coffee? I know this really good place, their Espressos are just perfect." I nodded, relieved and bursting with joy.

I hugged her and muttered a quiet '_hell yeah_' onto her skin. She rose to get off me and pulled me off the chair and after her, holding me by the hand. She looked back at me with a smile and winked.

"You can borrow some of my clothes for now." She said, and a most wonderful feeling filled my entire being.

It was like nothing had felt this perfect before, yet I was sure even better things were on their way.

It's a wonderful feeling to love someone, and to have them love you back.

* * *

><p>This was really fun and happy to write! I love these two so much and I'm 100% certain that they don't get enough love as either individuals or a pairing. I hope I did a good job with the character dynamics. Reviews are always appreciated! *wink wink*<p> 


End file.
